Rich Girls Can Love
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: * Chapter 4 up * What happens when Rex and Weevil arrive at Domino High? The Rich girl who loves Seto Kaiba ( and isn't afriad to show it)..falls for one of them...what will her friends and..well..what will she think?
1. Rex And Weevil Arrive

~Domino High~  
  
"Anu!! Anu!!! Did you get the CD yesterday?" A girl with short black hair turned.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss TOKIO's new CD for the world, Shizu!" Shizu had long white, silver hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Anu, you're a lifesaver! My dad said I spent to much on that horse I wanted. It was only $45,000!"  
  
"Only? Sheesh, you got ripped!"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Has it won any races?"  
  
"Uh..maybe two or three...and it's only three years old! She's so pretty she's white with a black tail!!" Anu looked at her.  
  
"A black tail?"  
  
"Yeah! I 'll show you later! After school!"  
  
"Okay! I can't wait, Shizu!!!"  
  
Standing off to the side, was Yugi and company. "Ey, I can't stand those girls! Rich brats! 'Ust like Kaiba! And then when he walks by they get all gigglely and crap! What does Kaiba have that I don't?"  
  
"Well, Joey where should I start?" Tristain said pulling out a list. "One, he has money, a mansion, an ' adorible ' little brother, he's smart, he's not a loudmouth, he's not a pig...shall I continue?" Joey glared at him.  
  
"Ah, shadd up!"  
  
"I remember when I was stuck doing a project with Anu. She painted her nails and did her hair and I was stuck with everything else." Tea said.  
  
"Oh, Anu isn't that bad! She's really nice!" They all looked at Yugi.  
  
"You always seem to find the good in everyone, Yugi." Tea said with a smile.  
  
"Ey, you guys wanna see just how stuck up Anu, is? Watch..." Joey walked over to her. "Hey, Anu, wanna go study?" Anu turned around.  
  
"Not in your life, Dog. Shoo!"  
  
"Yeah, leave Anu alone!" Shizu yelled at Joey as he walked back to his group.  
  
"See?" They all nodded.  
  
"You know I heard Rex and Weevil were coming here to go to school." Tea said leaning against a pole.  
  
"AH, that's just great! Bug Boy and Dino Breath! As if Kaiba isn't bad enough!" Joey sighed.  
  
"Well on a lighter note..." Yugi started. "You know that Shizu and Mako are going out?" Everyone stopped.  
  
"WHAT!!? I thought Mako had some sort of brain!!!" They yelled.  
  
"Well...I don't know how it all really happened..but..they going out.."  
  
"So, Anu, is the only single one in the group, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Joey, but don't count on her going out with you." Yugi joked. Tea snickered.  
  
"Watch she'll end up with Weevil!"  
  
"Tea, that was uncalled for! She's not that desprate!" Tristain said, trying not to laugh. "Anyway, she wants Kaiba." Then a black limo pulled up.  
  
"There he is!" Anu squeeled. The door opened and out stepped Seto Kaiba. "Hi, Seto!" She waved. He walked over to her. "What?"  
  
"Just thought I'd tell you, your dress is the most hidious thing I've ever seen." Tears swelled in Anu's eyes.  
  
"Oh, no..." Shizu said stepping back.  
  
"Y-Y-you don't l-like it..? B-but it's blue..your favorite color...."  
  
"The design is ugaly." He walked off. Anu started to cry. Shizu hugged her.  
  
"It's ok..he didn't mean it!!"  
Yugi shook his head. "That was uncalled for. Poor Anu...J-joey..? Oh no..."  
  
"Ey, Kaiba! Go say your sorry, to Anu, right now! Ya big jerk!"  
  
"Why? I just told her my opion."  
  
" 'Cause she's cryin'!" Seto sighed at turned to Joey.  
  
"Listen Dog, you don't know Anu very well. She has her entire closet in the school. She'll pick out something I like, just watch." And he walked into the school.  
~1st Period~  
  
Anu was now wearing a blue dress with a back dragon on it. "Well, Seto?" He looked up at her, and nodded. Anu smiled and plopped down next to him.  
  
"Class...class..CLASSSSSSS!!!! WE HAVE NEW STUDENTS!!!!!!" Everyone covered there ears, even the new students.  
  
"God, I hate Mrs. Isito." Anu said.  
  
"CLASS! This is Weevil Underwood..."  
  
"Eww, oh my God! What the hell is wrong with his face!" Shizu and Anu yelled laughing. Seto chuckled.  
  
"You dare say that to me! I am Weevil Underwood, the best Bug duelist around!" Anu yawned.  
  
"Yea, so what? I'm as good as Seto if not better!" Seto eyed her. She...always says that... He thought.  
  
"Well, what kind of cards do you use?"  
  
"My personal fave, Spellcasters...but there are some Dino's in there to..but only maybe..six, seven. Come to think of it..I really don't know.." Weevil sighed. Stupid girl.  
  
"CLLLLLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! THIS is Rex Raptor!!" Anu was plugging her ears. So it sounded like Fex Fapter.  
  
"What? Fex Fapter? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"IT'S REX RAPTOR YOU IDIOT!!!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Well excuuuuuuussssssseeeeeee meeeeee, loser."  
  
"ANU MIDORI!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Isito..." Rex glared at her and sat down in the back.  
  
"OKCLASSOPENYOURBOOKSTOPAGE45!!!!" Rex and Weevil looked up.  
  
"What?" Shizu leaned over.  
  
"Open your books to page 45."  
  
"TODAYCLASSWE'RELEARNINGABOUTDINOSAURS!" All Rex heard was dinosaurs.  
  
"Cool." Anu raised her hand.  
  
"YESANU!"  
  
"Is Rex from the Jurassic Period?" She giggled. Rex glared.  
  
"Oh, yes, you're so funny, you little brat." He hissed.  
  
There was one thing that Joey and Anu had in common, when a lesson started they took oyt their CD players and listened to them. Anu took out a piece of paper and wrote: Seto, could you get the notes for me, please? And she handed it to him. He read it and looked at her. Why am I stuck doing everything.... He nodded. Ah, it's not really a big deal, I can just type them up and print out two copies. Anu saw her cell phone light up. It read on teh screen: Message from Shizu.  
  
"Open." Anu whispered. It read: What are you listening to? Anu wrote back: TOKIO, Ai no Arashi ( Storm of Love ) She sent it. Shizu wrote back with a ^.^ face.  
  
"ANU,WHATAREDOING?!?" Anu couldn't hear her. Seto sighed.  
  
"She's...reading the chapter." He bailed her out..again. Anu heard Seto, and turned to him.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered with a smile. Seto just nodded and turned back to his note taking. Soon the bell rang.  
~2nd Period~  
  
"Er..Math..." Shizu said sitting down.  
  
"What's so bad about it? Atleast you see me in it." She felt a hand on her head.  
  
"Mako!" He sat behind her. Anu glared. I want a boyfriend...err..oh to make things worse, I don't have Seto in this class..*sigh* Joey came in and sat by her.  
  
"Ey, Anu." She ignored him. Rex sat on the other side of her and Weevil behind her and Tristain in front of her.  
  
"AHH! I'M SURROUNDED BY LOSERS!!! Did you all plan this or something!?" Joey nodded. She put her head down. "I hate you all."  
  
"Same here." Rex said.  
  
"Go away Dino Breath." He glared at her.  
  
"You're pushin it, girlie."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Get Kaiba to do it."  
  
"I wish I could." They all blinked and turned to face front. That's was just to weird for them.  
~Lunch~  
  
"Hey, Seto, me and Shizu are going out to eat, you wanna come?"  
  
"No, thanks." Anu pouted.  
  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeee!" He looked at her.  
  
"Why don't you stay here, today..and you can sit with me at my table."  
  
"I-I can s-sit with YOU! REALLY! WOW! THAT'S LIKE AN HONOR!!! OK!" They entered the lunchroom.  
  
"I sit over there." They followed him to his table and sat down. Anu picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Yes, I would like one cheese pizza to be delivered to Domino High, room 120 to Anu Midori. Thanks." In about five minutes it came.  
  
"Ms. Midori, that'll be $11.00." She handed it to him.  
  
"Lets eat!" The three of them split the pizza. Anu looked over at the less fourtunet people. Geez, they all have to eat the school food...*sigh* Then her gaze wandered to Rex. Despite him being an idiot..he's kinda cute..WAIT!! What am I saying!!!!!!!!!!??? He's below me!  
  
"Hey, Anu, what are you looking at?" Shizu asked waving her hand in Anu's face.  
  
"Uh, nothing." She continued to eat. What is wrong with me..Rex Raptor is nothing but an annoying little loser. The bell rang. "History!!"  
  
~History Class~  
  
Anu sat down by Shizu. Anu saved a seat next to her, for Seto. But Rex came in and sat right down on her hand.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"You're excused."  
  
"You little jerk! You are SITTING on my HAND!!!!!" He looked at her.  
  
'Well, what is it doing there in the first palce?"  
  
"I was saving a seat for Seto-Chan. BUT YOU JUST SAT YOUR BIG ASS, RIGHT ON MY HAND!" Rex stood up. Anu moved her hand. God,..What an ASS!!!!!! When Seto etered the only seat left was by Joey.  
  
"Great..." He muttered as he sat down.  
  
"Ey, Kaiba!"  
  
"Shut up, Dog." Joey turned red.  
  
"I swear Kaiba-"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler. Silence."  
  
"Uh.." He looked up at the teacher. "Uh, sorry, ma'am.." Anu sighed.  
  
"This is so not fair.." Well, no one has to know...that I kinda like him... She looked over at Rex. He wasn't allllllllllllll that bad. He could use some new clothes..but I like his hair... The he turned. Their eyes locked for a minute. Then they both shouted.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?!!!!!" Then Anu turned her back to him. Stupid Dino...but...he's so.....*sigh* But if it ever got out....my reputation would be ruined... She heard Rex muttering things to himself, about her.  
  
"Listen if you have something to say, say it to my FACE!" Rex turned to her.  
  
"Alright! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED ROTTEN BRAT WITH A BITCHY ATTITUDE! ATLEAST KAIBA HAS SOME SORT OF HEART!!! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR HAIR, FACE, AND NAILS!!!!!!!!!" Anu was blown backwards.  
  
"Why you---" Tears swelled in her eyes. No one had ever said that to her face. "You're a..a..a...errrr, you're not worth my TIME! " Anu put her head down. Am I really like that? I'm only mean to Joey becuase Seto is...but I really kinda, sorta want Rex to like me...  
  
~Meanwhile with Seto and Joey~  
  
"Ey, Kaiba! " Joey kept poking him.  
  
"Dog..IF YOU POKE, PICK, OR TOUCH ME ONE MORE ()&*&$$@#$%^ TIME, I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY CARCUS!!!!" Joey paused and laughed.  
  
"Hehe, poke poke!" Joey poked him again and again, then he felt Seto's hand cinnect with his hair, and pull. "Owwwwwww!!! Lemme GO!!!"  
  
"Will you STOP POKING ME!?"  
  
"Yea, yea, I will." Seto dropped his hair.  
  
"Stupid mutt......"  
  
~Back With Anu and Rex~  
  
Anu looked over at him. I'm sorry I'm so mean....WHAT, WAIT A COTTON PICKIN MINUTE! Why should I say I'm sorry? He's a little-- ...rotten....adorible...dino... She sighed smiling at him. Her pen rolled off the table. * CLINK* It hit the floor. Anu leaned down to get it, and felt a hand on hers. She looked up. 


	2. The Note

Megami: Hehe! I so happy you like it!! Well here's the next chapter! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rex stared back at her. Anu drew her hand back.  
  
"Here's your pen." He said and set it on her desk.  
  
"Uh, thanks.." He turned back to his work. Anu sighed as she stared at him. He was actually really cute...well, not as cute as Mako..or Seto..hell, no one was as cute as them! Mako..with that body! And Seto, he just looks sexy, he could have no build once so ever and he'd still look hot! But Rex was...was...Yugi cute.. Anu tured to Shizu.  
  
"Shizu do me a favor."  
  
"What do ya need?"  
  
"Right me a note to give to a guy that I like."  
  
"Another one for Seto, check."  
  
"No, it's some one else." Shizu blinked.  
  
"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU SAYING SETO'S UP FOR GRABS AGAIN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anu covered her mouth. Seto looked over. He himself enjoyed being chased after..ecspecially by Anu..  
  
"NO, I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!! NOW SHUT IT, AND WRITE!!!!!" What girl would be stupid enough to let Seto go..? She thought to herself. Shizu took out her trusty notebook and pen.  
  
"Ok, you want mushy, lovey dovey?" Anu nodded.  
  
"Yep. But I want him to meet me in the park...uh...tonight at 11."  
  
"K!" Shizu wrote the letter.  
  
~About five minutes later~  
  
"DONE!" She folded it and handed it to Anu.  
  
"Thnaks." Anu smiled.  
  
"No prob. You know I love writting these kind of letters...well, not really the one's to Seto...they get a lil to much detailed......" Shizu turned a little green.  
  
"DO NOT!!!!!!!" *Bonk*  
  
"Ow...I was just kidding!" Anu looked at the folded paper in her hand. Now how am I going to give this to him, without letting anyone know...hmmm....I'll put it in his locker!!!...but I don't know his locker number......... She smiled.  
  
"Hey, Seto, can you do me a BIG favor!?" He looked up.  
  
"Sure. What?" Anu walked over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ok, so find out his locker number, so I can put the goop in there tomorrow morning before anyone gets to school, alight?" Seto smirked and nodded. Anu's butt happened to be in Joey's range of reaching. He smiled.....*GRAB*  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" She whirled around. "JOEY WHEELER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yesssss?" He said with a smile.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GRAB MY BUTT!!!!!!! Seto do something!" Seto smiled.  
  
"Ah. man...." Joey muttered. *POW* "Ow...my nose..." Joey whimpered.  
  
"Bad Dog, you don't touch girls like that!" Seto rolled up some of his old papers and hit him on the head with them.  
  
"Thnaks, Seto-Chan!" Anu hugged him.  
  
"No problem." Anu hopped back to her seat.  
  
~15 Minutes before the bell~  
  
Seto walked up to her. " The combination is 12, 15, 30, oh, and his locker number is 28."  
  
"Thanks again, Seto." he smiled and walk away. Anu raced to locker number 28 and opened it and set the note down ontop of some of his dinosaur magazine's. "There! He'll be sure to take those home.." She darted off, down the hallway. Rex came to his locker, he had PE last period, so they always got to get their stuff early. He opened his locker, while Anu was peeking from behind the corner.  
  
"What's this?" She heard Rex say as he opened the blue paper. She saw a smile cross his face. Anu breathed a sigh of relief. Wait...how..I'm I gonna tell him...ohhhh, SHIT!!!!! She thought. Rex walked back to the PE room, to wait for the bell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: So? How does everyone like it?! Pease Review! ^^ 


	3. A Female Rex?

Megami: Sorry, it took so long. But here's the 3rd chapter! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
~11:00, Park~  
  
Anu sat, almost shaking, on the bench. Will he laugh at me..? Will he turn me down? Kami! I have sooooo many questions!!!!!!! I'm so scared..right now. She gulped. Anu heard footsteps coming from behind her. Oh, Kami..there he is... She didn't budge. I-I'm frozen! I can't move!!!  
  
"Anu? What are you doing here?" It was him alright.  
  
"J-Just loo-looking at the s-stars..." Rex sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh. Well, um..by chances did you see someone here?"  
  
"N-no..I've been here for an hour. " Maybe I shouldn't have come...  
  
"Oh..then I guess it was probably someone playing a trick on me...again."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you see, I got this note in my locker and it said to meet a girl here......" He paused and looked at Anu. She was sweating, like you do before you have to give a speech. "It wasn't you..was it..?"  
  
"Um...um..y-yes......" Anu looked down at the ground. Rex blinked.  
  
"You like ME? Me of allllllllll people in the school?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...."  
  
"What about Seto?"  
  
"I dunno. He doesn't seem to show any interest in me...but you know...this was all a big mistake. I'll be going now, bye." She got up and stated to walk away.  
  
"Anu, don't you even want to hear my answer?" Anu froze in the spot she was in. She gulped.  
  
"I-I gu-guess."  
  
"I um..well.." Rex scratched his head. "I...like you to." Anu suddenly feeling as if she could fly, spun around.  
  
"R-really!!!!!!!!!!? Or are you just saying this, and Weevil's hiding in the bushes, recording this?"  
  
"Nope, I didn't tell anybody..not even my parents...so when I get home...I'm probably in A LOT of trouble." He laughed.  
  
"Oh...maybe then I should have made it earlier." Anu smiled as she sat back down.  
  
"So, then does this mean, you're my girlfriend?" Anu nodded.  
  
"Yep. I'm all yours."  
  
"I'm taking it you don't want me to tell anybody, right?"  
  
"Right. It's not that...well, I just don't want to get made fun of...you know?"  
  
"I understand." He put his arm around her. Anu smiled. "Then lets meet out here, every night."  
  
"At 11?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll just get grounded over and over..but that's okay." He pulled her closer. Anu rested her head on him. Soon they feel asleep.............  
  
~Morning, 9:30~  
  
Anu opened her eyes. "Uh? what time is it?" She glanced down at her watch. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE AN HOUR LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shook Rex.  
  
"We're what?"  
  
"AN HOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Great....not only am I realllllllllyyyyyyyyyy grounded, but I get an after school, too." Rex sighed.  
  
"I need to change my clothes...uh...my house is five miles away!" Anu wanted to cry.  
  
"My house is right down the block. If you uh, don't mind wearing my clothes..."  
  
"One day, looking lke a bum, can't be that bad." Rex glared at her. "Errr...I didn't mean it in that way."  
  
"I know..come on." They walked down the street, dodging the game shop and Joey's house. Lord knows if they saw Anu, with Rex..that well, it would be around the whole school, by the time they got there. they walked as fast as they could.  
  
"I don't believe this! My hair, is so dirty....and my clothes...they stink." Anu sighed. "EEK! IT'S SETO!" Rex grabbed her and accidently shoved her to hard, and she fell into a trash can. "Ow....ewww..."  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!" Rex whispered. Seto walked right by. Rex let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, he's gone, come on out." Anu climber out of the trash can.  
  
"I don't believe you shoved me into a TRASH CAN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"S-sorry...but come on, we are almost there!"  
  
~Rex's House~  
  
"Good, my parents are gone. My rooms up this way." Anu followed Rex up the stairs and to his room. "Ok, my closet, is over there, feel free to wear anything you find." Anu hunted though his closet. The best she could do was a ratty looking pair of pants and a blue shirt.  
  
"............um...I need...underwear..." Rex paused.  
  
"What's wrong with the ones you're wearing?!"  
  
"I wore them yesterday and through the night! That's what's wrong!"  
  
" *sigh* Fine. there's a stack of 'em over there. He pointed over by his bed.  
  
"Are they clean?"  
  
"Yes, my Mom just washed them this morning, probably." Anu looked through them.  
  
"Hm.....dino ones...how cute!" She held them up. Rex turned red.  
  
"Put thoughs down....I have plain ones......they're at the bottom......" Anu found a black pair.  
  
"Ok! Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Down the hall to the right." Anu went and got dressed. She cameback.  
  
"Hey..R..ex..." He was in the middle of getting dressed. Anu shut the door. "SORRY!"  
  
"I-it's okay...." Rex was a bright red. About two minutes later. "You can coem in now!" Anu opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Do you having that I put my hair up in?"  
  
"Nope. But here, this might help." He pulled of his hat. "You can wear it if you want."  
  
"Sure, why not!" She took it and put it on over her dirty hair. "Well, it looks better than a greasy mess.....I don't have my books....crap...." Rex laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like a female version of me."  
  
"Oh..that's nice...." Anu frowned.  
  
"Well, we better get going. We're like..reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyy late..."  
  
~Domino High~  
  
They stood outside of their second period class. Anu took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey, be prepared to get laughed at." Rex said patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know...." She opened the door and walked in. The class fell silent. Oh, God... Anu thought as she walked to her seat and sat down. If there is a God, let him kill me now...  
  
"Anu..what are you wearing..?" Shizu asked looking her over.  
  
"Uh...clothes.." She smiled.  
  
"I know that, but.." She leaned closer to her. "you look like Rex..."  
  
"I do? Well...hahhaha...isn't that wierd...hahaha" Anu tried to laugh it off. Joey looked over at her.  
  
"Ey, isn't that Dino's hat?" Anu sunk deeper into her desk.  
  
"It sure does look like it." Yugi said, as he scribbled the notes down from the teachers lecture.  
  
"Well, is it, Anu?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well..you see..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Will she tell the truth..even though it will cost her her popularity? Or will she hide it, from everyone...tune in next time! ^^ ...wait this isn't a TV show......lol...ta ta *waves* 


	4. And The Truth is Revield

Kaminari Megami: Hello's! Time for another chapter! ^^! I'm glad you all like Rich Girls Can Love!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well....no, NO, it's not. I just bought...last year, and I just found it today, and these clothes, well I'm planning on going on a hike...right after school!" She blurted at almost 90 miles an hour.  
  
"..Eh...whatever you say, Anu..." Joey said turning back to the board. Anu sighed and looked over at Rex. He laughed.  
  
"Close one." He whispered. Anu stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"After school." Rex said with a smile. Anu blushed.  
  
"Perv." She whispered. Rex smirked and continued doing his work. Shizu watched as they spoke. Shizu thought. Anu scribbled notes, until she got bored and then she just sat there. Rex threw a note at her. It landed on her desk. Anu opened it and read.  
  
"So, after school, are you free?" She read in a whisper to herself. She picked up her shiny blue pen and wrote: Of course I am! ^^!  
  
She threw it back to him. Rex smiled. He scribbled something down and tossed it back to her. It read: Wanna come to my house?  
  
Anu giggled. "Sure." She said turning to him. Soon, lunch rolled around.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Rex went and sat by Weevil. Anu sat with her popular friends. Anu picked at her food. She wanted to go sit by Rex, and she knew Rex wanted to come sit by her. She sighed...and got up and walked over to her boyfriend and sat down by him. Rex looked shocked when he turend to see her.  
  
"Hey, Rex." She smiled.  
  
"Hey, Anu...what are you doing over here?" He whispered.  
  
"I thought I'd come sit my boyfriend!" She hissed back.  
  
"..But what about your friends, what are they gonna think?"  
  
"I don't care!" Then Anu did the most daring thing she could ever do...she kissed Rex, right on the lips, as Weevil stared in disbelief.  
  
"Wh-what did you so that for?!" Weevil chimed in, in his buggy voice.  
  
"Because, Bug, Rex is my boyfriend, and YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL A SOUL, UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
"Y..yes...ma'am..." Weevil stammered. Rex smiled.  
  
"You sure do have your ways with men, Anu."  
  
"I know. It's a gift!"  
  
"So..then, I take it, that the hat you're wearing, Anu, is Rex's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When are you planning on telling everyone?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BUG BUTT!" Weevil sunk into his chair even more. Just then, Shizu walked over.  
  
"Hey, Anu, are you and Rex...um..going out?" Anu sighed.  
  
"Yes. We are."  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? I thought you were after Seto!!!!!"  
  
"I was. But he was just playing with me. He didn't really have an interest in me."  
  
"Are you kidding!?! Have you seen his locker! Or his blue notebook!?!"  
  
"Um..no."  
  
"He has pictures of you, poems, writings..everything!"  
  
"Oh...I didn't know that..well, he should have told me. Bcause now I like Rex." Anu hugged him.  
  
"I can't believe that! You just GAVE up on Seto! He's free now, for any girl, in this school!"  
  
"I know..maybe it's for the better, that we didn't start dating." Anu hugged Rex tighter. "Because, I'm happy right now." Rex smiled.  
  
"I'm happy that I can make you happy, Anu." Rex kissed her. Shizu, walked back to Anu's old table and told everyone there.  
  
"You're kidding!?" Rang out from there. Anu turned and saw Seto. The look on his face could make Xellos cry ( he's from Slayers & he's ALWAYS smiling). She watched him get up and walk out of the lunch room.  
  
"I'll be right back, Rex-Chan." She got up and followed Seto. She saw him leaning against the wall, with his head down.  
  
"S-Seto?" When she got close enough, she could see tears slowly running down his face. "Please, don't cry..." When he heard her voice he wiped his face and looked at her.  
  
"I'm NOT! Why would I do such a silly thing like that!?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Seto.." Anu hugged him. "If I would have knew...." Seto tried despratly to hold back his tears.  
  
"I do-don't know what you're talking about..." He sniffled.  
  
"Can I have those peoms, that you wrote? I would really like to read them." He looked at her.  
  
"How do you know, about those?"  
  
"Shizu, she told me."  
  
"Oh...it's not like they matter..now.."  
  
"Seto. I love you, and I always will. But this time around..you might be the one who has to wait..wait till I want you, again."  
  
"....I'm sorry..I wish I would have told you...last year...."  
  
"LAST YEAR!!?!"  
  
"Yeah...but I'll wait! I'll wait, like you did with me. I'll wait for the rest of my life, if I have to. I just want to be able to hold you close..." Seto was shocked at the words that were flying from his mouth. He couldn't stop them...for they were his true feelings...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: AWWW!! HOW KAWAII!..Please join me for the next chappy! ^^! 


End file.
